Containers used for a wide variety of assemblages may be formed from blanks comprised of sheet material of, for example, metal or paperboard. While the contents of the container may differ, a capability of providing structural integrity and exposure protection are sometimes regarded as worthwhile characteristics of such containers.
In some cases, containers may be oversized with respect to their contents. The larger container size enables the use of foam packing material and the like to provide content protection. Of course, after purchase, disposal of the foam may present environmental problems and the larger container size can be a detriment where shelf space, for example, is a consideration.
The protection of container contents is a consideration that is encountered at several points in a product distribution scheme. It is desirable, for example, that the container makes the trip from manufacturing source to retail establishment without damage. At the retail level, factors such as how favorably to display the container while protecting its contents come into play. In addition, the issues of product integrity and protection may be considerations after purchase as, for example, the assemblage comprises an image transfer device such as a printer and associated materials may be stored on occasion and, other occasions, transported from one place to another.